Gangstar of Canterlot High
by Deparde Quizno
Summary: After a number of unfortunate events, Principal Celestia of Canterlot High has done all she could to raise her late sister's child as her own. For a time he had a clear bright future, as he wasn't just the ideal student, but an ideal son. However upon discovering hints at a less than ideal lifestyle after school, Principal Celestia may find out that her nephew's future is in danger
1. Chapter 1

Principal Celestia was incredible at her job, and Canterlot High had little issues under her watch, but things were far from perfect. She loved her students and took both their education and well-being very seriously. She had her worries and her fears, but nothing amounted to the headache that sat in her office, one of the freshman students this year... And her nephew. For the most part he was a quiet child and he preferred his space over his peers. He wasn't a delinquent nor was he lazy in his school work, but as of late he had been lacking and his attendance showed it, as well as his grades. What bothered her most though was the face he had. It wasn't one of guilt or regret like she had expected, but instead there was an odd serenity in his face, a soft expression with an intense gaze, as if he believed he had done nothing wrong.

"Morning Star... What's going on?"

"Nothing you need to worry about, Ms. Celestia."

"I believe it is something I need to worry about. You fell from Honor Roll to C's as of late! That's simply not like you."

"I'll study harder and sleep more at home."

"I don't think that's the issue... Well, the sleeping may work considering you've been taking nap time, but you won't tell your teachers what's going on!"

"It doesn't concern them, I'm still passing aren't I?"

"Passing isn't...! Morning, at this rate your bright future won't be there, you have to take your education seriously! There's-"

"There's still a chance for me to turn my grades around. That's what you were going to say next, right?"

Celestia bit her lip for a moment. She hated it when he did that.

"And now you're thinking how much you despise it when I say what you're thinking."

He pointed to his own lips.

"You lightly bit your lip whenever you get stumped."

"This isn't about me, this is about you. Just, explain to me, what is the issue? Is someone bullying you? Are you not getting the material? Is it me at home?"

He shook his head and glanced to the side.

"No one's at fault here but me, Ms. Celestia. It's not good to bring outside life into school life."

She let out a sigh at that. His professionalism was a double-edged sword for her.

"Well then, if you won't tell me the problem as your principal, then at least tell me as your Aunt. One on one, between me and you, strictly family."

"I don't have anything to tell you. I'm just going through an early rut."

Celestia pinched the bridge of her nose. She had to try harder with him, but her eyes widened for a moment as she noticed something.

"Morning, what's that mark on your face?"

She knew she hit something as his face went from neutral to surprised. He turned his head away from her.

"None of your concern, it was simple accident this week."

Her eyes narrowed at him as she found more and more small but odd things. Such as strange markings that she swore were faint lacerations.

"Is that right? Then, when did you start wearing long sleeved shirts during mid spring? It's almost summer hot around here."

"I've been changing wardrobe for a change, that's normal for a teenager isn't it?"

"Funny. I asked you if wanted go shopping last week and you told me, _'I don't like flashy distracting clothes so I'll pass'_ , or something along those lines."

"Then this plain turtleneck should fit that."

"And that cut above your eyebrow? And there's clearly a faint bruise on your... Are you wearing make-up!?"

Morning's eyes widened as he stood up to leave.

"I-I'll see you at home, Ms-"

"Morning Star, you will sit down and finish this, NOW."

He froze for a moment before he returned to his seat. Celestia took a napkin from her desk and began to wipe away the foundation from his face. She gasped as she brought her hand up to her mouth.

"Oh my...! What have you been doing with yourself?! You look like you've taken up a job as a professional punching bag! Are there more bruises and cuts like these elsewhere?!"

"..."

"Where did you even get these?! Morning Star, you've a lot to explain!"

"There's nothing to talk about! Just leave it alone!"

"How could I leave this alone?! Do you think I don't care about you!?"

"N-No! It's not that...!"

He looked away from her, the guilt finally clear on his face as he folded his arms. She noticed his knuckles were bruised and cut.

"Have you been fighting? I-Is... Is that what you've been doing this whole time!? Where did you find the time for this?!"

"Celestia, just leave it alone... It doesn't conce-"

"It definitely concerns me! What would Luna think if she saw you like this?!"

There was a moment of silence. Celestia released a groan as she rested a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry... But this is serious. I'm here for things like this, let me help you."

Morning Star held a hand over his with a slow nod.

"I know you are, Auntie, but some things I have to do on my own. Like my exams."

"Can you at least tell me why?"

She was surprised to see him look up at her. A cold stare, a black flame in his eyes burned into her, the windows of their souls met as he showed her a side she had never seen before.

"I'm going to solve the truth behind my parents death. It wasn't accident at all, Auntie, and I'm going to uncover it."

"W-What...? What are you talking about?!"

"You asked me, and I answered honestly, there's more to this town than you think!"

"It was a car accident! End of story, Morning! Where did you even get this idea?!"

"Then what about Father! I've never heard of anything about him except how much Mother loved him!"

"Morning, please! It was a long time ago! We have to-"

"I might find out who he is!"

"He was your father, there's nothing more to I-"

" Then tell me what kind of man he was! You knew him just as much as Mother!"

"Morning, listen! T-There's nothing I can say you won't like!"

"If that's true then just tell me! If you can't I'll find out in my own way! Just let me continue my investigation! I can prove it you Mother was kill-"

"STOP IT!"

Celestia stopped him with a shout. She didn't want to do it but he wouldn't have stopped otherwise. Immediately she regretted the action as he stood up.

"I know you didn't like him... I'm sorry, if I remind you of him. I'm sorry, if you hate me too."

"... Morning...! No I...! Morning wait!"

Outside the Principal's office stood a number of both staff and students listen in on the conversation. All flew back as they attempted to act natural as Morning Star marched off with Celestia after him. She stopped as she glanced around with a distraught expression, a sigh as she calmed herself down. She'd get to the bottom of her nephew's behavior and actions, for his own sake. At the end of the school day, Morning Star did his best to ignore the inquiries about his face, though inwardly appreciated the kindness of the people of Canterlot High. One person he considered a close friend, Fluttershy, approached him with a terrified expression.

"I-It's...! It's true...! You've been in a fight..."

Even now he couldn't help but smile her way, a simple shrug followed by a cool sigh.

"Not exactly, it wasn't a physical altercation! A lot of rumors going around but, it's nothing major!"

His eyes moved around the area before he nodded his head to the side. Fluttershy nodded as she followed him off campus. Once on the sidewalk and away from other students, Morning Star sat on a nearby bench with his face in his hands.

"Aunt Celestia found out about my investigations... I didn't apply the foundation enough."

She shook her head as she sat by him with a frown.

"You put on the right amount, we checked before school, but I told you this would happen. I wish you'd tell me at least what's going on do I could do more for you..."

He sat up with his hands shoved into his pockets.

"You've done so much for me already... I don't want you to get involved in something that could hurt you, when it has nothing to do with you."

"You're my friend... I think that's enough for me."

"You're my friend too, but you're others friend as well and like me, they care about you too. So, for them, don't try to pry into it."

"... If you say so..."

She crossed her fingers behind her back as they went their separate ways. Fluttershy took out her cellphone to call a few of her friends. Late evening deep within the town in an alley Morning Star rested against a wall before a looming figure towered over him.

 _"Well, well, well. If it ain't GioGio, here for a bit more info on the truth?"_

"I don't have time for your games, so cut the pretenses, and get to the point. I won't repeat myself."

The figure shrunk back at the stare they received.

 _"Ey, ey!~ Chill, you need to chill kid, you're too intense! You should also rest for a bit since you look like a mess..."_

Morning Star took a step forward, a simple action that was enough to nearly silence the other party involved.

 _"O-Okay! Okay I get it. The man who killed your father, he's looking for you now as well, he knows you're here and is sending a team of people like us. They're called The Band. Now, usually I'd suggest taking them out but, these guys may be a bit out of your league GioGio."_

"Are they coming to kill me or not."

 _"N-No! No, I don't know anything more than Dr. Jotaro Kujo killed your old man, when it comes to said man. Jotaro however is a Joestar, you both have that birthmark, and that's aa symbol of nobility. I think he wants to see if you're a potential threat to him or not."_

"And what about my Mother."

 _"Ergh... I heard about the little spat you had with your Aunt. I could tell you all about the potential suspects, but unless you're able to uncover more about the relationship your mom had with DIO, we're looking at a list over fifty people. DIO wasn't a loyal man, GioGio, but it seems he had something special with your mom."_

Morning Star pulled out a switch blade in one hand, a yelp escaping the throat of the informant.

 _"W-Whoa! Whoa ho-h-hold up! We don't gotta fight again, you beat me up plenty the first time, jus-"_

Morning Star shushed him as he threw the knife into a trashcan within the alley.

"... I wanted to make sure there was no one here to hear us. You need me to uncover the relationship between my parents to narrow down the suspects. I should be able to do that. When is The Band arriving and what should I be expecting."

 _"Uh... T-They're Stand Users, four of em to be exact, but I only really know one. They're led by a man named Major, crazy guy, smart kind of crazy. You'd have to be crazy to keep fighting other Stands with just one arm! His Stand ability has something to do with memory, but that's about all I was able to figure out! I should have more for ya tomorrow though... Sooo?~"_

Morning Star raised a brow at them.

"So?"

 _"M-My payment! This info ain't cheap! I risk my own hide to get YOU this nifty bit of knowledge!"_

"Ah, the payment has already been given. I'm allowing to live to serve me after your attempt on my own life. You should be dead, in a morgue within the police department or thrown into the sea by the docks we met by, the marine life consuming your already rotted body. I hate to repeat myself, Dingo, but you're almost as useless as the action itself. A drug dealer like yourself trying to prey on the kids here, you're lucky I let you live."

 _"... I-I... I know I smell bad but, you don't have to be so mean about it, GioGio. It's all in the past now! You know about my debt collection, I even gave you my half of my share this week like usual!"_

"Think of it as a tax for each day I let you breathe. I'll be in touch, Dingo. Tell your friends I await their arrival as well... The ones you said from, Passione."

Morning Star turned away and walked off. The figure groaned as they began to talk to themselves.

 _"Giorno Giovanna... You're your father's bastard indeed... Killing my associates. I don't care if your old man was DIO, you useless bastard, he had a bunch of shitty brats with shitty whores. I'll get you back for this humiliation... Yeah, you'll be sorry. You and all those Italian motherfuckers, I'll get rid of you, and them with The Band! Three shitstains wiped off the Earth at once! Hyehyehyeh!~"_

They stomped off in the other direction of the alley. When the coast was clear, a number of Morning Star's classmates popped out of their hiding spaces, Fluttershy included. Three hid in the dumpster next to where he leaned. A pink haired one with a bubbly smile.

"Well I'd say this is where the plot, really, thickens!"

Next to her was one with a cowboy hat.

"I'd never guess he was into criminal activity like this...! He seemed too clean a guy in school!"

The last one to pop out from the dumpster had violet hair and a both of the other's hands over her mouth. They released her as she gasped loudly.

"Who cares about all that, look at me, I'm a mess! Why did they have to pick such a filthy location!?"

From the trash can Morning Star had thrown the knife in came out a rainbow haired girl with a pale face.

"Yeesh, he's insane! Are we sure he's related to Principal Celestia?! He almost took out my eye! I shoulda hid with Applejack and Pinkie Pie instead!"

From underneath an empty cardboard box was Fluttershy and evening sun haired girl. Fluttershy kept silent as the girl held up her phone.

"I got everything recorded! Now just to send it to Principal Celestia like she asked and... There! We did it everyone. Now let's get outta here!"

Everyone nodded as they fled the scene. Morning Star looked back but only saw the backs of students he had seen before around school. At first he was curious, but his bus had arrived and it was already quite late, he had snuck out and now it was time to sneak back in. He paid for his bus ride and made it to his house in record time. For him, the day had a rocky start, but he had made progress to his goal. That was until the lights in the living room by the front door turned on. Celestia in a bathrobe sat on the couch with a cup of tea in hand and her cellphone by her side. An intense stare hit him hard enough to make him visibly shrink back.

"A-Ah... W-What are you doing up, so late, Auntie?"

"It's actually three in the morning, so I'm up quite early, but you have no real reason to be coming into the house at this hour. Where have you been, Morning? Or should I say, **Giorno Giovanna**."


	2. Chapter 2

Morning Star's face paled considerably. Before he could try to explain himself, Celestia held up her phone and tapped the screen as his conversation with Dingo played. She placed the phone down and took another slow sip of her tea. Morning Star couldn't move as he stammered out.

"I-I-I can... W-Well... Th-That isn't..."

"Shhh..."

He silenced himself at the soothing hush as Celestia calmly stood up. His fear was not set in the fact that he was caught by his Aunt, but that she'd be involved a world he knew she had nearly no defense against. For most of if not all his life he had been under her care and protection. Now, it was his turn, but this would make things difficult.

"I want to know the full context of this conversation and where you've been going, what you've been doing, to have you be like this. Are we on the same page?"

"Aunt Celestia, please, I'm doing it this way for a-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!"

He flinched back at her shouting. Whenever she scolded him, the rare few times she ever did, Morning Star always felt as if the whole Earth shook from the force of her voice. She spoke in a low voice then, near a whisper, attempting to not do anymore than she had to.

"The only thing I want to hear right now, is who. Where. How. And why, Morning."

She held out another item that made his eyes go wide. A document file he had received just a week ago, an autopsy for his mother's car accident, and the details that were cut out.

"Where did you get this? Was it also from that sleazy sounding scoundrel?"

"... No. It was somewhere else."

"And where was that, Morning?"

"... From an official government facility."

"And how was it obtained...?!"

"... I stole it."

"And how was that? What are these things I'm hearing about, Stands, Dr. Kujo... Gangs?! Do you realize how bad this all looks?! How utterly terribly it all IS?! I hope so because it's worse than that!"

"You want me to explain everything, right? That's why you went through my things in my room?"

She set the document down as she began to take deep breaths to compose herself.

"Once I had found this I stopped searching in hopes you'd finally be able to tell me everything yourself. Are you?"

Morning Star looked down to his feet in great thought. Celestia was the last person he wanted involved in all this, yet he knew it would be a matter of time, she was far too involved into his life to not catch onto his investigation.

"I'll tell you everything that I've done, if you tell me about Mother and Father first. Everything you can recall. No details left out."

"And what if it's not what you want to hear? What if it's something you won't believe? I hate to say it Morning, but truth is stranger than fiction!"

"Then Just Say It!"

He raised his voice at her as they stared each other down. It seemed that they'd be at each other forever, not one backing down until the other falls, and Celestia would not concede. Thus Morning Star silently went to his room, and Celestia to hers... However while she slept, he remained awake and awaited at the right opportunity. This ability he had unlocked at an early stage of his life, this gift or innate trait he inherited from his bloodline, the Stand. A manifestation of his inner self, a psychic image that displayed all who he was, and yet few he has met were able to ever see it. To see him. Even as his Aunt slept, he could not afford her to see all of him, not yet. He had little to lose, and this woman was what little he had to hold dear, Celestia was what allowed him to remain what believed was human. He had picked the lock to her door easily and snuck into the to for her closet. He had seen it a few times, hidden away was a small safe. This tiny compartment held what he needed, the story of his origin, his mother's diary. There was but one problem... The closet doors themselves. Celestia would at times sleep with a window open for fresh air and a place for sunlight to shine in. On windy nights such as tonight, her closet doors would move and creak. He only ever knew as he'd hear her complain about in the past. He decided to go open the window as insurance, but gasped as the floor itself creaked under his feet as he made his way. Frozen, he watched Celestia intently as she mumbled in her sleep. With a quiet sigh, he made careful steps forward, and used his Stand to lift him slightly as a means to make his steps lighter. He opened the window with a soft breeze hitting his face. The moon was coming in, halfway. He wasn't here for stargazing though, and quickly made his way to the closet. With agonizing patience, he was able to slip one open before a creak was uttered. His head snapped to Celestia who rolled in her bed and now faced him. Morning Star began to sweat a little as he felt time was of the essence. He glared down at the sage's lock and used his Stand.

 **" _[ Gold Experience ]._..!"**

With a touch, as well as the touch of his Stand, he had the amazing ability to give inanimate objects Life. Real Life. To become sentient thinking creatures of flora and fauna. With this power he turned the lock into mere vines and opened the safe. At last, all that he had sought out was in his grasp. Then, a strong breeze came in, and his insurance worked against him as the other closet door creaked open. Celestia's eyes flew wide as Morning Star stood up with the diary hidden behind him.

"Morning...!? What're you doing in here...?"

She rubbed her eyes as his Stand had already began to work. The lock on the now closed safe had returned as Morning Star put on a guilty expression.

"... Admittedly, I wanted to look for more clues, but rather than answers I found this."

He held out a small chipmunk that glanced around. Celestia huffed as she got herself out of bed.

"You and your touch with nature... Oh, Morning."

She pulled her nephew into a hug with a solemn voice as she squeezed him tightly.

"I know it's difficult... I'll be there for you if you just let me help you. Please... I care for you too."

He hugged back and nodded slowly.

"I know, Auntie. You mean so much to me..."

He was then sent off to bed. As he closed and locked the door behind him, the chipmunk shifted and molded back into it's original state as the diary. He had no time, he had to learn everything, now. As he read the words, he could almost hear her voice speak to him...

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Celestia has taken it upon herself to take the two of us out of the country for this summer's trip. Sisterly Adventure she calls it. Who am I to dash her excitement... And the fact she bought the tickets ahead of time._

* * *

There was a pause a Morning Star rolled his eyes with a groan. He related somewhat to that.

* * *

 _Even now I find myself groaning at her actions. I had rather hoped she asked my own thoughts about it, but knowing her, she'd have me go anyhow. It was to Egypt of all place. Why there? I'm not quite sure myself. The afternoons are blistering and nights are freezing from what I've read... But perhaps if people can live there for thousands of years, what haen could a simple vacation be?_

* * *

He turned the page and raised a brow as a number of words caught his attention, but he'd start from the top.

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I met someone today. He was like out of a fairytale. Or dare I say, an erotic novel? I feel a bit odd saying such an obscene thing but, he truly was. I never met a man like him. Despite my earlier statement, he was quite the gentleman, though it was rather late in the night, we took a stroll into town. He seemed like myself, and yet he seemed so distant. He knew so much of the history and people here in Egypt. He then asked about me and I... I was so rude. I was defensive, I have had men try to burrow themselves into my life before but... This man had not even gave me a name. Was I wrong? I hope... I pray I see him again."_

* * *

Morning Star blinked a few times as he began to wonder. He turned the page as his eyelids lowered from exhaustion and the content within the page.

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I have never felt this way before. It has been but a week since our stay in Egypt, and each day The Stranger appears late at night where I met him. The way he walks entices me, how he beckons me close, how talks to me not as a tourist or a lost girl, but as a woman. He treats me like royalty, not by merely showering me in praises, but by merely being who he is with me. He makes me feel light enough to fly. This night, we did just that. Fly. I thought him more than man before, and now as I tremble in fear I find myself ever more excited. Ever more yearning for him. When we talk, we talk of things like life, the rules of man and society. We disagree, as well as agree on many things, but most of all we respect each other. I believe that is what draws me to him. He respects and accepts me... I want to do the same for him. I usually write at the end of the day but this one time, I write before I rest, for once in my life. With a man by my side or rather an angel. He has given all of himself to me. So I shall now do the same._

* * *

His chest felt a little heavy as he read the last few sentences. The next page surprised Morning Star as it was hastily written with stains of some kind. His own eyes widened soon.

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Celestia was right. I was a fool. I've been a fool falling for a monster's trap. He had invited me to his palace. It used to be a food market, but he had bought out the establishment. From inside I heard odd things and came to an odd sight. A horrible sight. A woman no older than myself, choked by him, his fingers deep in her flesh as she became a husk. He then looked to me, but I had ran at that point. I knew he saw me. His gaze was that of icicles being rubbed against my neck when I least expected it to. Celestia warned me time and time again when I told her about him. She stayed up all night with me as we prayed he'd not arrive. We're planning on leaving at noon after being lucky enough to see the sun._

* * *

Morning Star raised a hand to his face as he visualized the act. Was this for real, was this what Celestia tried to keep from him? He turned the page and continued on.

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I tried to sleep in the morning as planned. Celestia was in her room and left me alone as we packed. What I not realized was that he was there the whole time. With us in that room. From midnight to the dawn. I nearly screamed, but was silenced in my fear, silenced by his soft subtle touch. A hand on my own as he brought us closer together. Lost in those eyes of his, I believed it was the end. His arms wrapped around me as our faces were mere inches apart. Then, he released me, and spoke. "If you hate what I am, than I understand, but if you hate me then leave me. Only know, that you are the one woman I think worthy of my time." He turned away from me. I had never felt so. Torn. There was no reason to not leave him, and so I did. I write this now as I ride the plane home with Celestia. She doesn't know about this. She doesn't know how far the relationship I had with him went. I feel like a fool now, as I think back on that night I shared with him, but I know I'd do it again if given the chance. Not for the secular pleasure. The feelings and thoughts, the desire for him were real, and as this book holds my innermost thoughts. I still hold these desires for him. Many would call him a monster and I would never deny these claims, but he had his chance to end me and my sister's lives, and he did not for my own sake._

* * *

Morning Star looked off to the side in thought. He wanted believe something he knew wasn't there, but he was relieved somewhat, relieved that someone had love in what made him. That he was something more than a simple bastard. Yet at the same time, it really was what he was. He flipped through the pages until he found an odd entry on the last page.

* * *

 _This is for my child, my Morning Star, I don't know how old you will be or where we are when you read this. I hope that if you've not heard it from me, that Celestia told you herself, your father was not a good man. I learned what he was and fled, and when I found I was pregnant with you, I was more than frightened. Celestia had little to say, we were in a bit of chaos... But when I saw your face I knew I made the right decision. With what little time that has passed as you learn to walk on your own, I fear for the day you grow curious enough about your father. For whatever stories we spin, nothing will match the truth, and yet I want nothing more than to be that with you. Truthful. Your father was the darkness I am to bear for all my life, as you and Celestia are the light I am granted to enjoy, to bask in your warmth. I write this now for the future as a reminder to myself, and to you, in our most dire of times. When it seems there's no one to turn to, that we have each other, and I will always love you. I cannot wait to see the kind of man you will grow up to be._

* * *

Morning Star held the diary in one hand as he slept with a single tearstained cheek. The wounds on his body, the wounds that were deeper, and the clouded thoughts he had as he read fell away as exhaustion took him. However, even exhaustion couldn't stop the beat of a crying heart. Crying for the truth and justice of a woman who gave her all for him. He learned very little of his father, but what he had gained was newfound determination for his goal. The sunlight peering in from the outside as the Sun rose for a new day...


	3. Chapter 3

_Pain. A sharp stinging sensation, sudden and without any warning, yet subtle as a the soft breeze in an afternoon. A hiss came as he stumbled back with a hand on the handle of the switchblade in his side. No, stomach? Somewhere in the abdomen, his focus was on the blow the had just received to the head from another direction, a surprise attack. Giorno Giovanna was now the target of an assassination for his own lineage. Enemies of his Father, now spiteful at the missed opportunity of their vengeance, aim for the next best thing. His bastard child._

 ** _"Did you think you could just live a double life so easily?"_**

 ** _"We'll make sure everyone at that stupid school knows about their, Fallen Star."_**

 _The school? Canterlot High, he remembered now, he had to distance himself from those he knew and cared about. To find the truth, Giorno would have to be who he was, a boy with nothing but his life to lose. His vision was blurry, yet something shiny caught his attention. He had to act. He had to use this special power he unlocked weeks ago to fight._

* * *

Morning Star woke up with a jolt as he shot up with the diary still in hand. Celestia's knocked on his door with a tired sigh.

"Morning, it's time to get up...! I know you were up late with, whatever, but it's no excuse to be late for school."

She leaned in on the door with a hand on the doorknob.

"Unless there's more you'd like to share?"

He shook his head to himself as he left his bed with a small grunt.

"Unfortunately Auntie, I can't tell you much than you've already been told."

"And that's the final word on it?"

"... I-I want to tell you more... But you wouldn't understand."

Celestia opened the door with a somber expression rather than a stern one.

"Isn't there anyway that I can... Oh my word!"

Morning Star had hidden the diary with his Stand Ability. The chipmunk idly looked around within his hand. He shrugged as he opened a draw near his bed and placed the small animal there without closing it.

"He didn't want to leave so I let him stay for the night. I think I'll let him out in the park or the schoolyard."

Celestia shook her head at her odd nephew. In truth it was almost a relief for her that he was still kind to such a simple creature. The fear of him being a sociopath or possible killer, it was nearly too much to deal with as he was already a criminal, even if he hadn't been caught by the police.

"I think that'd be best... Let's just get ready, I'll make breakfast tod-"

Morning Star jumped to his feet with a panicked expression.

"I'll cook! N-No offense Auntie but your cooking..."

Celestia folded her arms with a small grin.

"Oh? What about it? Is there something you'd like to say now after eating it for how many years?"

"I just think your cooking is to be, appreciated, and I should do something to show that, I'll need to be able to cook for myself one day anyway."

Celestia raised a brow at him with a skeptical expression. Morning Star met it with his own neutral expression before smiling.

"You could coach on me breakfast today! We haven't really done many activities together as of late. This won't make up for much, but it'd be a start, no?"

"A real start would be telling me about your nocturnal activity."

Her face softened as she saw the genuine disappointment on his face. In a moment she tapped her chin.

"Well... I could teach you a few things here and there, though these are family secrets! Then again, you're pretty good at keeping those."

Morning Star rubbed his arm but managed to chuckle at Celestia's remark and smirk. As she left, he returned the chipmunk to it's diary state and kept it hidden in his backpack as he got ready for school. Celestia thought of checking the safe she kept the diary in, but she wanted to trust her nephew, she knew he wouldn't stop but would hopefully tell her what he's truly been doing. Investigating Luna's murder, it couldn't be. It was car accident and nothing else.

There was an awkward atmosphere during breakfast. Celestia told Morning Star what to do and he followed her directions. She watched him carefully at the start, but after several words of reassurance from him, she relented and made her way to the table. Morning Star smiled brightly at her, something he rarely ever did, and nearly forgot about all of last night. After the heat from last night, she needed a break from everything, and thankfully she was getting just that at breakfast.

As he turned away from her to focus on the food, he pulled out from his sleeve a drug he made himself in the garden outside, a garden used specifically for his ventures in the streets. It wasn't a toxin or narcotic, simply a mix of a flowers to make a sleeping drug. He placed the plates on the table and the two had a silent meal. At the end of it all, Celestia finally spoke.

"Are you going to take the bus today?"

Morning Star raised a brow at her with a curious grunt.

"The bus...? You'll allow me that option? I thought I'd be restricted to your car."

Celestia let out an offended sigh.

"Morning, I'm your Aunt, not your warden. Of course I'm scared to think you'll come to class late due to your... Activities. However, apart of me believes you're still the wonderful boy I know. I want you to know that I'm on your side. I trust you want to do the right thing."

He only gave a silent blink which gained him a quiet groan as a response. Silence once again ruled the day. The two entered her car and pulled out the driveway. However, they hadn't even left the suburbs before Celestia began to feel drowsy. A yawn first, her driving and reaction began to slow down next, and soon she simply pulled over.

"What in the world is going on...?"

"You must be tired from staying up so late and getting up rather early."

She rubbed her eyes yet the lids felt like lead.

"Is that it...? No wonder you've been sleeping in class, we really shouldn't make a habit out of this..."

"I'm wide awake though, I can drive us to the school if you'd like, we practiced in traffic before so it'll be no different."

She yawned yet again before unfastening her seatbelt with a nod. Not even bothering to argue or even think about it, he wasn't wrong, she had taken him out to drive not too long ago and even managed to get him a permit.

"Just make sure to follow your lanes and signs..."

"Yes ma'am... Say, today's a half day, correct?"

Morning Star turned the car around as he began to ride her back to their house.

"Why don't you just take this one day off?

Celestia shifted herself in her seat with her eyes closed.

"Mrhn... Morning, we still have to go."

"I didn't say that I wouldn't go, someone has to open the school early for the teachers, just that you take some time out to rest and think. I'll ask to see what I can do about my grades. If you wake up during school hours remain, I'll come back and get you."

"I..."

All she could do is yawn and concede to her drowsiness. She nodded before drifting off into sleep as Morning Star let out of a small sigh of relief.

"Now comes the hardest part..."

He planned this from the start, even using the holiday today as a means to lower suspicion. Celestia was a diligent and stubborn person, she would attend her duties as principal in a wheelchair if she could, but even she would relax around the breaks and holidays. He believed this to be his easiest plan until it came to the second act of getting her back into the house. Morning Star was stronger than he let off, and with his Stand aiding him in fights, he was a force to be reckoned with. However, while Celestia was far from the largest woman in town, she was certainly one of the tallest.

That height, while comical at times as she'd hit her head against the door frames a few times, would be his challenge today. Handling her would be what he needed to be careful of. As he opened her door, he decided to test the effects of his drug with a light slap. He was amazed that she gave no reaction outside of quiet incoherent mumbling. With a determined look, he lifted her from her seat in a bridal style and made his way to the door, surprised how smooth his plan was going.

Morning Star laid Celestia in her bed and quickly made his way back to the car with her keys to the school. From here, the plan was simple. Get to the school before anyone else, unlock the doors early to raise no suspicion, and tell the staff of Celestia's condition. That she worked herself into an exhausted state and decided to take a leave for the holiday. He smiled at himself as his "story" was a half truth.

Morning Star parked Celestia's car in her usual spot and made his way to the school entrance.

"Excuse me...?"

He stumbled back a moment in surprise of the door being unlocked. A note was on the other side, visible through the small glass window.

" _'Meet me in the Teacher's Lounge Office'_... Good grief."

Now alert and on edge, Morning Star warily entered the school. Nothing seemed out of place, whoever had entered before him had made a beeline for the Faculty Office, but this only made him nervous. He neared the door and could faintly smell the aroma of a freshly made coffee. With a self reminder of his goal, he donned a new expression and mindset, Morning Star remained out of the room as Giorno Giovanna entered.

Giorno found an odd young man sitting at the teacher's table with a hot teacup of coffee in hands. The man stared at Giorno with unrelenting intensity, though his face showed neutrality, balanced further with a genial smile.

"Buon Giorno, Giorno Giovanna. That is who I am speaking with, yes?"

Giorno merely nodded in silence as he returned the gaze. Internally taken aback by the older gentleman's shocked expression.

"My! Such a horrible glare, if only looks could kill, merde! And so young too!~"

"... Who are you."

The man's face steeled and voice grew cold as he stood up.

"Business it is. I prefer that, it seems Dingo actually was useful for something."

Giorno raised a brow as he took an aggressive step forward.

"Dingo? Are you a member of Passione? Why are you here?!"

"HOLD YOUR TONGUE, BOY!"

Giorno had already finished speaking and remained silent as the gangster approached him.

"We usually keep ourselves within our territory, but if what we've been told is true then..."

He pulled out a lighter from his pockets and lit it.

"I'm going to gamble with fate. Giorno Giovanna, Passione is here and ready to work with in finding whatever it is you seek, but we will decide if you are worthy with a test first. For the entirety of this day, you will keep this fire lit and safe, that is all. Do so, and you will have us by your side at any moment."

He offered the lighter to Giorno. Giorno was already in thought as he saw the man stand. Looking for a tell or weakness, but it was difficult. Not since Celestia had he had so much trouble reading a person.

"This is my initiation, correct?"

"That is not incorrect... You're not joining Passione, but there's something we both want. Rather, our goals lead to the same destination. So, do we have a deal?"

"What if the lighter goes out before the appointed time?"

"You will die."

There wasn't a hint of hesitance or reluctance in the adult. Giorno replied this by taking the lighter while maintaining eye contact.

"Am I allowed to ask your name, as you know mine?"

"Bruno Buccellati. Everyone but myself is expecting you to fail. I hold a semblance of faith now that I've gotten to meet you. Perhaps..."

Giorno's eyes flew wide as he heard the voices of staff and students nearing the door in the halls. Class was going to start soon. His head snapped to the door for a moment.

"D-Damn...! I wasted time!"

"No. The test has begun."

Giorno heard a zipper being pulled and turned to Bruno. The gangster was nowhere to be seen, not even a trace. He looked to the mysterious flame he held with an inquisitive thought. Just what was the challenge of this test? Or more importantly, what would be his demise for failing?


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, Morning? You okay dude?"

Morning Star nodded to the student at his side in class. He was sweating slightly as he hid the lighter in his desk at the last second. Still lit and possibly burning against the wood. He smelt no smoke nor any rise in heat as he tuned out in class. Thinking of some way to hide the lighter without extinguishing the flames.

"Mr. Star! You seem to be listening in quite intensely! Let's see if you can answer this then!"

Morning Star's eyes widened. He had no context to aid him for this sudden question.

"U-Uhn...!"

The teacher sighed as the whole class stared at Morning Star curiously.

"What is the name of the light-producing substance in fireflies?"

He felt relief as he had studied the insects carefully in search of aiding him in his nightly escapades.

"Luciferin. It's a chemical that produces a "cold" light."

"That's correct! Seems someone's been studying, good."

The teacher returned to the lecture as the students went about their activities. Some listening, others taking notes, and a few simply not caring. The bell rung for first lunch, due to the holiday, school would close at the end of the lunch period. He'd just have to keep the lighter lit and hidden... Or he could simply sneak out. The thought struck him as he neared the cafeteria. Even if he was caught, he'd have a reason to leave, using his Aunt as a means to pave his way free.

"Morning Star, you're in some hot water now, and have a lot to discuss!"

He stopped on the spot as his face paled. That was Celestia's voice, did the drug wear off sooner than he thought, how did she get to school so fast? He felt the presence of someone closing in on him as an arm wrapped around his shoulders. A bubbly voice rang out with a giggle.

"Yeesh!~ You really froze up there, wasamatta Morning, my Principal Celestia impression a bit too accurate?"

Morning Star let out a small breath relief as he looked at the school's party enthusiast and began to walk again.

"Pinkie Pie, don't you have a disco ball to set up or snacks to bake for the snack table?"

Pinkie Pie kept her arm around him as she held up a hand with three fingers out.

"Already set up the glitter ball with lights-"

She brought down one finger.

"Cooked up the entire menu as requested, including the turkey cake and frosting fountain-"

She brought down another finger and pointed to his hands.

"And before you ask, yeah I did see you hunchbacked like a caveman staring into your hands as if you were hiding your _Precious_!"

She said the last word mimicking a ghoulish figure before beaming at Morning Star. He only shook his head.

"It's nothing Pinkie."

"Oh yeah, then why do I smell a lit lighter?~"

Morning Star looked at Pinkie Pie before he stuck a foot out and tripped her. As she fell with a yelp, he ran off down the hallway, though he nearly turned back as he saw another familiar face.

"You're not gonna get away that easily!"

Rarity dove for him, but fell face first into the ground as Morning Star stepped to the side.

"I got 'im!"

Applejack shouted as she stood in Morning Star's way. She inwardly grinned as she knew she'd be able too stop him with ease. However, her eyes flew wide as he slid between her legs.

"W-What in tarnation!?"

She attempted to snatch him from the ground, but he had already passed her and was already on his feet, running for the school entrance.

"Take this!"

A soccer ball flew by and struck Morning Star's hands, forcing them apart and open, revealing the lighter that began to fall. Rainbow Dash smirked as she punched the air.

"Goal!~"

"N-No!"

The lighter bounced and slid across the floor. He desperately dove for it, but it was kicked outside the school entrance, the doors closed on him courtesy of a face he knew well, Sunset Shimmer. Sunset Shimmer folded her arms at Morning Star.

"We need to talk about your weird attitude as of late. What's going on, Morning?"

Morning Star took a step back and turned to walk away, but saw the others blocked his path.

"I can't get any of you involved. Please, move out of my way so I can retrieve that lighter before someone is hurt."

Rarity spoke up with a raised brow.

"It's just a lighter, darling. The only one I see in any potential harm is you. Are you partaking in... Narcotics?!"

Morning Star rolled his eyes at the question.

"I'm not."

Rainbow Dash leaned forward with an accusing tone.

"If that's not the case, then what're you doing with a lighter then, a lit lighter! Are you smoking in school?"

Morning Star gave her a deadpanned expression.

"Narcotics are drugs, Ms. Dash."

"Shuddap! Don't correct me, I know that already!"

She shoved a finger in his face, but it was pushed down by Applejack.

"Listen Mornin', we were all there the other day when you snuck into that alley late that night. We heard everythin' already!"

His eyes sharpened to a near glare as he looked at everyone present.

"So that's how Ms. Celestia knew, all of you told her through that recording, this is annoying."

Pinkie Pie placed her hands on her hips with a pout.

"Hey, no need for that mean frown, we can talk and turn it upsidedown!"

"That won't be happening. Excuse me, I must get going, but this one can keep you company."

He shed his shirt and tossed it at the girls. In the air it grew heavier and longer, soon it took the shape of a boa that wrapped around Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack and Rainbow Dash. Sunset Shimmer gasped as she ran to her friend's side.

Morning Star took the opportunity to leave the building and caught the lighter near the grass at the end of the stairs. A fire had started, but was stomped out by Morning as he lifted the lighter from the ground with a sigh of relief.

"Whew! That was clos-"

He froze as he was hit by a torrent of from a nearby hose. Fluttershy gasped as she dropped the hose and ran to his side.

"O-Oh no, I'm so sorry...! I was watering the flower bushes here and, well, you were suddenly just there... Why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

She saw the lighter in his hand as he shook with a mortified expression. The words Bruno spoke to him about his "test" echoed in his mind.

 _'You will die. You will die.'_

"No...!"

"M-Morning, is everything... okay?"

His head snapped to Fluttershy. She leaned back as she saw a face she hadn't recognized, this was the same boy she's known for most of her life, and yet now he seemed like a whole new person. Before her stood not Morning Star, but Giorno Giovanna. He flashed a glare at Fluttershy, but took a deep breath, Morning Star gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'm sorry, but there are many annoyances happening at once, it's all just one bad day for me. Ms. Celestia is feeling well and has asked me to come and get her from home. School will most likely be over by the time we get back so, take care."

She said nothing as he walked past her to the parking lot. Sunset Shimmer ran outside and shouted as she grabbed Fluttershy.

"H-Hey! Where'd Morning go?! He threw a big snake on everyone and we can't get it to let go of them!"

"I-I! He said he was going home...! He went to the parking lot, I can take care of the snake...!

Sunset Shimmer nodded as she ran for the parking lot and found Morning Star leaned against the side of car. He stared intensely at the lighter, which allowed Sunset Shimmer to sneak up on him. As she neared him, she heard him mumble to himself in thought.

"There's no way it could be light back up... But, what if I tried...? Would he really know...?"

She raised a brow at him before she jumped back at the bright fire near erupting in Morning Star's face. He turned to her with a surprised expression and stared.

"... W-What...?"

Sunset Shimmer felt incredibly awkward at the stare.

"Hey, Morning, what's with the look? Is there something...?!"

Her eyes flew wide as she began to sweat slightly. She couldn't move. It was hard to breathe.

"M-Morning...!? W-What's...?! What's going on...?!"

 ** _"[ Gold Experience ] !"_**

Morning Star sent his Stand out to strike the figure in black that stood before him. Cloaked in dark robes with strange eyes of fire. Like a heinous judge, a vile shadow that lurks in the depths of man, it reached out and had snatched out what looked like another Sunset Shimmer from the girl's body. Ethereal and glistening on it's own, the image was as frightful as the original.

The judge had opened it's mouth with a voice that spoke with a demanding bellow, but was cut off but Golden Experience's fist across the jaw. Morning Star saw something shoot out from the mouth. Something golden and bright, something sharp as whatever it was had cut open the image's eyes, which in turn caused Sunset Shimmer to shriek out as a golden wound appeared over her eyes and nose.

 **[ "IT IS DONE! YOU ARE ONE OF THE CHOSEN!" ]**

"W-Who said that, what's going on?!"

The judge stepped back as Morning Star caught Sunset from falling to the ground. The image flew back into her body as the golden wound died down. There wasn't a wound on her face, instead as she opened her eyes, they had changed drastically. The white of the eyeball was pitch black with computer code scrolling down like a screen. The iris' filled with alphanumeric symbols as the pupils dilated. She felt her face and began to shudder as she looked around frantically.

"W-W-W-Wh-Wh-Wha-What is all this?!"


	5. Chapter 5

"A-Aah! Aaaaah! Morning, what IS this?!"

Sunset Shimmer waved her arms around as she attempted to process the sudden pain in her eyes. Morning Star snatched her by the wrist and threw her into Celestia's car. Not a moment sooner did he start the engine and ran the black figure over as he pulled out into the street.

"This, is a headache."

"M-Morning! What is HAPPENING right now?! I-I can't see...!"

Sunset Shimmer could only see numerous words and charts, numbers and symbols that flew in her face, but with a mere thought could see everything again.

"A-And now I can...?"

"It's your Stand... To think anyone at school would have one, let alone that there'd be a Stand that could give one unto others. Could it give anyone a Stand?"

"What are you talking about?!"

"The ability you're experiencing right now. It must be disorienting with your eyes like that, there's water in the glove compartment if you're thirsty, or if you still believe you're in a dream."

Sunset Shimmer fumbled around with the hatch before opening the glove compartment and splashing herself with water. For a moment, everything moved at incredibly slow speeds, the detail within every aspect of her peripheral vision had been pronounced. It was as if every surface, every object, ever passing person or being had something to tell her without uttering a word. By looking, she learned so much from everything. Even the water itself as it came closer began to tell it's own story, to the process of being harvested, and produced in the bottle it was contained in before hitting her face.

"U-Ugh...! What in the WORLD is going on?! L-LOOK OUT!"

Sunset took the wheel and swerved it to an empty lane. The black figure had reappeared and punched through the window on Morning's side. This time, she saw it, the power he had called upon earlier.

 _ **"[ Gold Experience! ]"**_

The golden figure launched forth with unrelenting flurry of fists aimed right for the judge's head.

 **[ _"MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!"_ ]**

The figured cried out. Sunset Shimmer saw and nearly felt every impact. If the creature chasing them was human, it'd barely be alive at all after the initial attack, but human it wasn't. The word "Automated" and a description came up beside it as the world around her became slow once again.

 _"Able to move at inhuman speeds within the cover of darkness and dim shadows. Cannot move nor exist within any sunlight. Has hidden within it, a Golden Arrow, able to hand pick whoever witnesses the relighting of the flame belonging to the User. Can rip the soul of whoever it seizes by it's hands. Is neigh invincible within the shadows. Able to preform at peak human performance. Name, **Black Sabbath.** "_

The information processed within her mind at such an astounding rate as the world nearly became still again, she felt nauseous as everything began to speed back up, Gold Experience's fist became blurs to her as they pounded against Black Sabbath's body. The Stand fell back and rolled on the street as Morning Star sped down the road. He glanced to Sunset Shimmer with an annoyed expression.

"I'm glad you're alive, and I hate to sound cruel, but this is exactly what you asked for."

He checked the rear view mirror as Sunset Shimmer looked through the mirror on her side. Both saw the Stand burning away in the sunlight. Sunset Shimmer gulped as she heard the horrendous screams of Black Sabbath being torn apart in the sunlight of day.

"Dealing with things like these...? THIS, is what you've been doing?! No wonder you can't stay up in class!"

She then gasped as she stared at him in fright.

"Principal Celestia...! Does she know about this?!"

"No."

Her fright for her principal's safety soon shifted into the cold glare she received from Morning Star. He spoke with the same chilling harshness as she witnessed in that alley.

"And she won't, because if she does through you, I will not be responsible for what may happen to you then."

She began to shrink back for a moment before she blinked with her eyes shifting back to the abnormal form and read Morning Star. His breathing was ragged, his hands shaking as he broke out in a cold sweat with a fast heartbeat she was able to hear from her seat. Her worry turned to concern as she leaned forward with a frown.

"You're scared too..."

He stared ahead as he began to slow down. His house within eye sight and began to relax as he pulled into and parked into the driveway.

"I don't know what ability you have now, but now you see why I was so adamant about keeping everyone out of this. Now, Sunset, whether you like it or not, you're a Stand User like me. You're a danger to everything around you and yourself... Even so, I don't know any safer place than with m- Urk?!"

Black Sabbath's hand wrapped around and began to crush Morning Star's throat as the other went for the wheel. Sunset Shimmer let out a shriek as she never saw the figure coming. The world slowed down as her eyes alone scanned the area. Black Sabbath emerged from the backseat, behind the retractable cup holder, a small compartment door that opened the way to the trunk which was cracked open.

"N-No way...! But it was all the way back there! Aah! U-Unless...!"

She turned and looked to the sky through the windshield at birds that had passed over them. The scene played like a movie in her head Black Sabbath had hidden within the faint shadow of a bird before attaching to the shadow of the car. Once there it only needed the tiniest of openings to enter the car, and did so by pulling the trunk up with it's strength before sneaking in. As a being of darkness it required no light to see and was able to quickly use the small door behind the retractable cup holder as an entrance for it's assault.

"This thing is insane...! But, if it's related to the lighter you turned on then that may be how we stop it!"

She noticed the lit lighter placed on the dashboard before she snatched it away with a deep breath. Morning Star looked in the rear view mirror as he saw Black Sabbath prepare the Golden Arrow to shoot. It pulled Gold Experience's head out of him and through the seat to aim point-blank between the eyes. Then, vanished with a hush as it dissipated into a black smoke. Sunset Shimmer closed the lighter as she wiped both water and sweat from her brow.

"We can't relight this, or it'll come back and take out anyone who witnessed it, and will come back after whoever it didn't pierce. If I see this thing relight again, I'm pretty sure even after passing it's test it'll come back after me. Where'd you even get something like this?"

"Bruno Buccellati. An Italian mafia member of the gang Passione who was able to enter the school without using any of the doors or windows. He's like us a Stand User, and he handed me this lighter when we met today in the Teacher's Lounge. The test was to keep the lighter lit for the entire day and return it to him tomorrow still lit. If I couldn't do that, he said that I'd die."

Sunset Shimmer blinked a few times and dropped the lighter as she shook her head.

"Wait, huh?! You're just gonna tell me after all?"

He looked over to her as he summoned Gold Experience to catch the lighter from the air.

"You're now caught up I my investigation because you've developed the same power as I. They'll see you as a potential threat now, even if you have no further intentions on looking into my activities. I can't believe the words I'm saying, but it'd be safer for you to be close to me and know everything, otherwise you'll be in constant danger without proper preparations for it. Now do you get it? Why I kept it all to myself?"

Sunset Shimmer sighed as she sunk into the passenger's seat.

"This is... Wow. I uh, I don't even know where to start."

"Oh No!"

She jumped at Morning Star's shouting, her Stand activated as she looked around already sweating slightly again.

"W-What is it?! Did it come out, is there another one!?"

"The window! Auntie is going to obliterate me for that, and then there's explaining you, none of this was part of the plan at all!"

He ruffled his own hair in frustration as he began to spin up a story in his mind, however with he had come to know his Aunt enough that she'd find a counterargument, which set him back to step one when he found a flaw in his own lie. Then he heard the car door open and close. Sunset Shimmer strolled up to the door and rang the doorbell.

"Dammit Sunset, what're you-"

Celestia opened the door with a surprised expression.

"Sunset! What are you doing here, and why is my car window...?"

She smiled nervously before gesturing to Morning Star.

"Y-You see, we were assigned a group project together for Advanced History, so we decided to get cracking right away! I-I kept distracting him with ideas and we had a little accident! Thankfully the guy we crashed into was super understanding, so we kind of just resolved it on the spot and here we are, we're so sorry Principal Celestia...!"

Celestia glanced between the two as Morning Star rubbed his throat nervously as he made his way to Sunset's side. She sighed and stepped to the side to let them in.

"Well either way, I'm just glad you two are safe and sound, though I'm surprised that you'd be getting a group assignment on a half day. Still, it's nice to see you working together diligently."

The two kids smiled at each other as they entered the house, then froze at Celestia's low tone.

"By the way, you're not hiding anything from me still, are you?"

Morning Star stood still as Sunset Shimmer turned with an apologetic grin.

"I'm not! I've... I've tried to get things out of him, but he's so stubborn, so we agreed to just focus on our studies instead!"

Celestia's eyes narrowed on Sunset Shimmer.

"Oh I believe you for the most part, but what I'd like to know is why you keep covering up the handprints around his throat."

Sunset Shimmer squeaked, then mentally berated herself for it as her principal's gaze only sharpened on her for it.

"So you **do** have an idea of what caused that as well... Are you an accomplice of his now?"

"N-Not... Exactly..."

Morning Star turned around as he lowered his hand from his bruised throat.

"She knows nothing and was simply worried that you'd be upset with the both of us rather than just me, and it really is just my fault this happened, but as for how this occurred."

He began to walk off with a roll of his shoulders and a hand over his pants pocket, where the lighter was kept.

"Don't worry about it for now. I'll tell you all about it this evening I swear, when we're alone, with no one to eavesdrop on us. Right, Sunset?"

She frowned at Morning Star and rubbed her arm as she was being glared at both of them now.

"Don't have to throw shade at me for doing something she asked me to do..."

"I don't mean to put you down, just cautious now."

He left the two as he made his way up the stairs leaving Sunset Shimmer with Celestia. The older woman groaned and looked to her student with sympathetic eyes.

"I know I asked a lot of you then and I'm asking a lot now, but if you needed help, you wouldn't be afraid to ask would you?"

Sunset Shimmer shook her head repeatedly with a bright smile.

"Of course not! I-I have friends for that, I just wish he knew he had friends too."

"Me too, Sunset."


End file.
